We're Just Not There Yet
by Terradoll
Summary: Ash Ketchum was dreaming to become a Pokemon Master, but what if he died mysteriously?  Ash meets a girl named Susie Salmon whom leads him to heaven as he helps his friends, and himself, let go, move on and move forward.  Better Summary Inside.  CROSSOVER
1. The Cave

**Hello people, this is Terradoll :P. I'm starting a fic based upon the MOVIE Lovely Bones only Ash is the Susie Salmon and the person who guides him to heaven will be Susie, not Holly. Since Lovely Bones is not listed in Movies on fanfiction, let me say now THIS IS A CROSSOVER. It has the same plot line/ actual lines from the movie, such as the summary.**

**Summary: "My name is Ash Ketchum. I was 13 , when I was murdered, on August 9th, 2010." Ash was dreaming to become a Pokemon Master but that dream was cut short by a murder. Ash then meets a mysterious girl named Susie. Together they travel to heaven and Ash tries to help his friends back on earth, and himself, move on and move forward. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon or the Lovely Bones. If I did, I would've played Susie in the movie and Ash would've died a LONG time ago.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

Ash, Misty and Brock were on Route 17 and Ash was hoping to cut through the forest to Pallet Town so Ash could meet up with his family again. But for right now, They were stuck fighting, as usual.

"Misty it's this way!" shouted Ash to the redhead girl named Misty. The two had been going back and forth for hours about which way to go while travling down the path towards Fuchsia City.

"No Ash! We're heading to Fuchsia City to take a ferry over!"

"It would be quicker to go through the forest!"

"How stupid are you Ash? We could get KILLED in there. It's safer and quicker to take the ferry!"

"Guys..." said Brock, a tall teen/adult with tan skin and spiky brown hair.

"I'm not stupid I'm practical!"

"I'm surprised you even know what that word means!"

"If you think I'm so stupid, then why are you travling with me?"

"Because you owe me a bike! Are you stupid enough to forget that too?"

"Is that the only reason?" smirked Ash.

"What?"

"You _like_ me, don't you?"

"NO!" shouted Misty way to quickly, blushing madly.

"DO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO!"

"DO NO-"

"GUYS!" shouted Brock, tired of their constant bickering. There was a slience until a grumbling sound came from Ash. Ash clutched his stomach and blushed embarrasingly. "I'll go whichever way gets us to food first."

"I'm hungry too," admitted Misty.

"Well, we could stop and eat here but we have to collect water and firewood. And I only have a little food, so we'd have to collect more of that as well," sid Brock.

"Alright! I'll collect food with Pikachu!" shouted Ash.

"I'll get the firewood," said Misty.

"Ash, you'll have to collect water too. I'll be cooking," said Brock. Ash sighed. "Alright," he mumbled. The group spilt up to collect their items.

* * *

Meanwhile...

A tall blone girl sat on a rock above a cove, but hidden out of sight. She wore bronze studded short-shorts and a green Abbey Dawn army shirt. Her skin was a light tan from time outside and at the beach. Her gold hair shone in the sun as her blue eyes peered down at the cove entrance.

A boy with messy black hair in a blue jacket and a Pokemon Leauge hat walked by. He had a Pikachu walking with him. The girl narrowed her eyes. No doubt that he was Ash Ketchum. A smile played on her lips. She had a big plan for him (not like in the book, I said MOVIE. No inapropiate crap).

Ash noticed a shiny object in the cave by where he was collecting water. He walked towards it and saw it was just a quarter glinting in the sun. Oh well, nothing but special but hey! Free money! He picked up the quarter and put it in his pocket and walked away to collect more water.

The blonde smiled. Test run complete. That idiot would fall right into her trap. Patience was all she needed. Patience was what she lacked, but she could wait till nightfall.

* * *

"Hey! I got the water! shouted Ash to the group who was sitting down to Brock's cooked dinner. It was now night time and they laughed as they ate. Misty and Ash had completly forgotten their previous fight.

* * *

A hidden girl in the trees saw a Pidgey fly by. She pulled out a silver stylus and drew cricles around the Pokemon. Ranger capture or whatever (i forget, it's been so long since I quit that game and chucked it in my printer...) Seemed those horrid 3 months of being a Ranger paid off. She ordered the Pidgey to fly over to the group and knock the bucket of water over.

* * *

Ash had just gone to get a drink of water when a Pidgey flew by and started drinking from it. "Shoo! Pidgey! Shoo!" shouted Ash. The bird flew away but Ash had knocked over the bucket.

"Awww, Ash. Look what you did!" shouted Misty.

"Sorry," blushed Ash. "Better go get some more water," said Misty.

"Fine," said Ash, sighing. He got up and walked with the bucket back to the cove.

* * *

The girl in the tree smiled as the bucket was knocked over by Ash. She released the Pidgey and jumped through the trees away from the campsite. She had very little time to lay her trap. Swiftly, she put on black leather gloves and put another quarter in the cave. This time though, she hid in a dark corner of the cave. She streched a mask across her face. She was clothed in all black now as well. She was the same girl who had been spying on Ash earlier. She still held the same evil smile upon her lips as she waited for Ash to come to the cave.

* * *

Ash sighed as he walked back to the cove to collect water. He looked again at the cave where he had found the quarter earlier and again, saw something shiny glinting in the moonlight only it was farther back. Ash took the bucket and walked toward the cave to pick up the free quarter.

As he stood back up, a hand covered his mouth and and elbow wrapped around his neck. Ash's eyes went wide.

_Cling!_ Went the quarter as he dropped it to the floor.

* * *

"Ash has been gone a long time, don't you think?" asked Misty to Brock.

"Ah, he'll be fine. Probably got distracted by something shiny on the way," said Brock. Misty nodded and rubbed the sleeping Pikachu's back.

Exactly what happened. Except for the 'he'll be fine' part.

* * *

Ash stood perfectly still for he was being held captive and he was also parlyzed with fear. The person whom held him made it hard for Ash to breathe, since they hand their arm wrapped around his neck and a hand covering his mouth.

"If you scream or run, I'll kill you. Understood?" asked the person. Ash nodded. He could tell it was a girl... She released her hand and arm from Ash's body. He instantly started breathing heavily and his eyes were still wide with fear. He tried to get a good look at his attacker but she just kicked him aside.

"Please, stop. Take my money, anything! Please, just stop..." pleaded Ash. The figure came closer. "As you wish," she said, her voice akwardly high-pitched.

The girl grabbed Ash by the throat and held him against a cave wall. He struggled against her grip but her smile on widened.

'I'm going to die', thought Ash. He had never become a Pokemon Master, he had never even told Misty how he felt about her. He closed his eyes and went limp, waiting for the end.

That's when her grip losened. Ash escaped and ran from the cave. She didn't chase after him suprisingly but only went deeper into the cave. Ash ran and ran back towards the forest. Hoping his friends hadn't left without him.

He ran without his hat.

His hat, back in the cave.

Back on him.

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Not really but, if you haven't seen the movie it won't make sense. Susie's spirt runs from the site back into town without hr bracelet (it think) when really she's being killed back underground. She doesn't know, though. I hope you liked it! There will be no resurections. **

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Realize

**Hello it be Terradoll, the one-and-only. This is the second part of my Lovely Bones crossover. this is the part where Ash realizes he's dead and meets Susie Salmon. So! Since everyone ran away, I'll say the disclaimer!**

**I do not own Lovely Bones or Pokemon. If I did...Bleh. I said this in the last chapter. Sorry Ash's death was a little...hidden. I just find it really sickening when there's fics about him dying and they're all about blood. I just can't read them. And the movie is actually very hidden **

* * *

about the death as well.

**PS. From now own there will be switching POV's mainly between Normal and Ash. It will sometimes be Misty or Terra.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Misty POV

Ash had been gone a while now. Brock and I were starting to get worried.

"Brock, we should go look for Ash," I said, standing up. Ash had left without any of his Pokemon as well so that's another thing that worried me. Completely defenseless.

"You're right," said Brock. It was probably close to midnight. I had a bad feeling Ash was in trouble. I just knew it.

Brock and I packed up camp and woke Pikachu. Pikachu took the route Ash had taken to get water the previous time.

'Please be Ok Ash. Please, just be Ok'

* * *

Terra POV

The deed was done. Ash Ketchum was dead. Finally. I breathed heavily as I stared at his body. Again, I had very little time.

I shoved the body into a deeper part of the cave. Maybe they would find him. Maybe they wouldn't. I didn't care. I had worn leather gloves to remove the chance or fingerprints. I'd burn the gloves later so there was absolutely no chance.

I aranged the body to look like it could be a murder or suicide. A knife was left by his arm. I'd barely used it, just enough to get a few screams out of the kid. Again, I had never handled it without the gloves. Can't take a chance.

I was ready to leave the cave. Leave Ash. Leave him and return to my life. I was almost out the entrance when I remembered something. I ran towards Ash and picked up his badge case and shoved it in my pocket. Now I was ready.

I jumped out of the cove and onto the rocks above. Nobody had seen me and I ran back to a forest where i disposed of the gloves, burning them and my black $3 clothes that I had bought simply for this purpose. Nobody, would find me.

* * *

Ash POV

I ran from the cave as fast as I could. She was going to kill me! I looked backwards and saw that she wasn't following me. Next, I ran towards the forest where Brock and Misty had been. I hoped they were still there.

"Brock! Misty! Pikachu!" I shouted into the forest. Our campsite was empty and all thats left was the smoldering ashes from the fire. Oh no. They left without me.

"Guys! Hey! Where are you! Guys!" I shouted into the forest. I ran through the forest, lost. "Misty! Pikachu! Brock! Anyone!" I shouted. I was far off the forest path and darkness consumed the area.

"Anyone..." I whimpered. I colapsed on the ground in tears. They were gone. I was wounded, lost, and had nobody to turn to. I didn't even have my hat. I cried myself to sleep.

"Wake up. Hey! Hey!" shouted a girl's voice. I opened my eyes to see sunlight pouring through the trees into the forest. It was beautiful. I turned to see a girl about my age kneeling beside me. She had pale skin and reddish-blonde hair. Her eyes were a crystal blue.

"Ugh..." I moaned as I sat up. I was still in the forest, I hoped. "Hey, where am I?" I asked her. She smiled. "In the edge of a forest right outside of a town named Pallet. Why?" she asked.

I was near Pallet Town. Near home. I could find my friends! I jumped up and ran towards where the trees thinned.

"Wait!" shouted the girl behind me. I couldn't stop though. I ran out of the forest and into Pallet Town. I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

* * *

Misty POV

'Please be Ok Ash, please please please please,' I thought. Pikachu led us to a cove with a neighboring cave. Ash was no where in sight. "Oh Ash, please be Ok," I said, tears forming at my eyes. Brock put his hand on my shoulder. "Crying isn't going to help Misty."

"I know I just..."

"I know you're worried about him, so we have to keep looking." I nodded.

Pikachu stood still and sniffed the air. Pikachu's eyes went wide. "Pikapi!" it shouted, pointing to the cave. Pikapi. Ash. Brock pulled out a flashlight and we went into the cave.

Pikachu ran about and looked for Ash, constantly shouting "Pikapi" into the air. Brock and I both looked around. Brock took one corner and I went with Pikachu to the other end. We came upon a dark area.

"Pikachu, use your thunderbolt to light up the area," I said to Pikachu. Pikachu nodded and released it's thunder attack. Lightning lit up the area. Nothing. We moved around the cave till we were almost in the back.

"Alright Pikachu, one last time," I said. Pikachu looked exhausted, but its eyes shone with determination to find its best friend. Pikachu generated a weak thunderbolt but enough to see what we saw.

A shadow on the wall. And part of a shoe. A white sneaker. The same sneaker that Ash...

Pikachu released a final thunder attack and we saw it. Ash's body. With a knife by the arm. There was some blood but hard bruises on his neck. Oh Ash, I never got to tell you...

I dropped to my knees in tears along with Pikachu. Brock heard us and came over with the flashlight. "Oh no. Ash," he breathed. He quickly pulled out a cellphone and dialed the police.

I hugged Ash's body. Tears rolled down my cheeks. I didn't know for sure but I was unfortunately almost 100% sure.

Ash Ketchum was dead.

* * *

Terra POV

I downed a black dress I had recently bought as I straightened my hair. Since I had traveled with the trio for a short time, I was given a notice that Ash died and that there was a funeral today. I clasped my diamond guitar necklace around my neck and looked in the mirror. I put on some heels and headed out the door towards Pallet Town.

The funeral was very crowded. Everybody Ash had touched or met, wow. I had also worn my Alice Cullen choker with my diamond necklace. I always pulled on the metal crest of the choker when I felt nervous or insecure. On time I gripped it so hard that the pattern was left in my fingers. This was going to be another one of those times.

People came up to me, talking about Ash and how wonderful he was. I nodded my head and looked sad. Truthfully, I felt a little guilty. Of course, after you saw Misty, Brock, Mrs. Ketchum, and Pikachu you had to feel guilty. They were all a wreck.

I walked by the casket. Open. They had dressed him in formal wear. Surrounding him were pictures of him and friends. His Pokeballs were almost beside him. His hat lay on his chest. He looked so peaceful.

"That's some nerve you have coming here. After what you did."

I whipped around to see a dark-haired girl standing behind me. She was skinny and wore a slim black dress.

"Sylvia," I whispered. "Not here, not now."

"Bathroom." she stated. I sighed. I had no choice.

We walked to the bathroom and Sylvia locked the door behind me.

"What? You know I had to do it. I mean, come on. We both wanted this for how many years now? I mean-" Sylvia cut me off. "I'm not mad at you! I've wanted this too. For a long time. I'm just surprised you showed up at his funeral." Sylvia was the one of the only people who knew that I had killed Ash. Her, and Kk. The three of us were really close friends and had all wanted Ash dead for...well, ever since we really met him.

"I know, I know. It's weird, it's wrong. But this way no one will suspect me. And I need to support Misty, Pikachu, Brock and Mrs. Ketchum. They're a mess," I said.

"Yhea. You took their only light out of their life. Feeling guilty? At all?"

"A little after I see them. Otherwise? No."

Sylvia sighed and held her hand to her head, "You have so many issues Terra. So many issues." We laughed and then got into 'character'. We opened the door and looked depressed, upset even though inside we were so glad.

* * *

Ash POV

Outside of the forest was Pallet Town Gravesite. There was a procession of people in black leaving a grave. Misty, Brock, Mom and Pikachu were among them. I walked up to Misty.

"Misty what happened?" I asked her. She looked up from the ground where she was crying. Her hair ws down and she wore a beautiful black dress. Her teary eyes glistened.

"Ah!" she gasped. Brock turned to face her. "What is it, Misty?" asked Brock.

"I thought...I thought I heard his voice. Ash's-" but she started crying again.

"Misty? Why did you start crying when you said my name? Misty what's wrong?" I shouted.

"I heard it again!" she said, her eyes filling up with more tears.

"Misty!" I shouted, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her. She jerked up to face me and her eyes got wide as she gasped in surprise.

"A-a-Ash!" she shouted. Brock stared at her in worry. "N-no! Y-y-you're...I-I saw t-the b-bo-" but she cut herself off by breaking into tears and dropping to the ground. Brock helped her up and led her away, Pikachu trailing at her ankle. It too, was crying.

I walked towards where they were leaving. Towards the grave everybody was mourning at. There were two Nurse Joys near it. As I went to look at the grave, I brushed one of their hands. She screamed, "Ghost!" into the air and then broke out in tears. But I didn't need her to tell me.

I saw the grave.

_Ashton Satoshi Ketchum_

_1997-2010_

_May he be a Master in Heaven_

I dropped to my knees. No. It couldn't be. It just...couldn't be. I couldn't be dead. I was here! They must've made a screw-up or something or... Then I thought back to what Misty had said.

"I-I saw t-the b-bo-" she stammered and never finished her sentance but now I know what she meant. She saw the body. _My_ body. They all had. Everyone. And they all thought- no. They all knew. I was dead. That girl _had _killed me back in the cave. But I didn't know what she looked like. She wore a mask and black clothing and her hair was hidden. I couldn't even find my murderer.

I brust into silent tears, grabbing myself for support. I had no one to lean on. No one to turn to. It was over. I never would become a Pokemon Master or live my life in love with Misty. Misty... we had never even shared a kiss. I broke into more tears and then stood shakily.

I needed to get away from that horrid place. I ran back to the forest. Colors changed as I ran. I tripped and fell. I would've bled but I was already dead.

I curled up on the ground and cried myself to sleep again.

* * *

Continued Ash POV

When I woke up I was no longer on the forest floor. I was in a wooden structure. A gazebo. I stood up and looked around.

'I wonder how I got here' I thought to myself. I thought back to the previous day. The day I found out I was dead. I thought of Misty and all of a sudden and image floated in front of me.

It was Misty. Crying on her bed, hugging a picture of me. Pikachu was in her arms as well. 'At least I got to see her again. Maybe I can-'

"You're not allowed to do that up here."

I turned and saw the girl from yesterday. The girl who had found me in the forest. "Huh?"

"You touched her. You let her see you. You can't do that up here," she said. Her expression then changed into a sympathetic smile. "Trust me, it was hard for me too. But we have to keep moving."

"Up here? Where are we? Who are you? Hey!" I shouted as I followed her. She turned to face me and walked backwards. She put her hand in her blue coat pocket and pulled out a Pokemon League hat.

My Pokemon Leauge hat.

She tossed it to me and smiled. "I'm Susie Salmon. And you are?"

"A-Ash. Ash Ketchum," I said as I stared at my hat in my hands. "How did you-"

She shrugged, "Just put it on."

I did, and then she turned to walk again.

"Hey! You never told me what this place is! You said up here do you mean-" I gulped, "Heaven?"

She laughed and smiled. "No, we're not there yet."

"What?"

"Heaven. We're just not there yet. And this place, well. This is not just one place," she said as the scenery changed to a snowy park.

"Huh?"

"It's bits of both. C'mon," she said, waving me over next to her as we ran towards the gleaming sun in the horizon.

* * *

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it was so long and sad. I've just waited FOREVER for Ash to die! I hope you guys like it and I know it isn't a cliffhanger so... **

**R&R please!**

**There might be some upcoming AAML, I haven't decided yet. Maybe even some AshXSusie shipping.**

**To Be Continued...**

**PLEASE NO FLAMES!**


	3. Midnight Ghosts

**Hello it be Terradoll! This is chapter 3 of my Lovely Bones and Pokemon crossover. Susie and Ash start to explore their heaven while Misty copes back on Earth.**

**So! Who wants to do the disclaimer!**

**Ash: Not me, you KILLED me for heaven's sake! **

**Terra: You're not supposed to know that yet! And c'mon, that was before...**

**Ash: Before what?**

**Terra: I have no idea.**

**Ash: You are hopeless**

**Terra: You are even more hopeless for falling into my trap! And since you won't say the disclaimer...SYLVIA!**

**Sylvia: Oh God, somebody please! Save me!**

**Terra: Please...**

**Sylvia: FINE! But only so you won't kill me. Terradoll does not own Pokemon or Lovely Bones.**

**Terra: YAY!**

**Sylvia: I'm going to leave now...before I get hurt.**

**Terra: I wouldn't hurt you, you're my bffl ^-^**

**Sylvia: Uh-uh. Suuuuuuure. I'd like to hear that from Kk**

**Terra: I said that _I _wouldn't hurt you. I never said anything about her.**

**Sylvia: Just remember what you two did to me in the pool.**

**Terra: THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE STORY OH MY GOD! Here's the story please enjoy!**

* * *

Susie told me of heaven. It was a perfect place. A place without worries, without troubles, without fights, without a cave, without a maiden hidden in black. We walked through a caved in beach with crystal clear waterfalls where the full moon shone on one side while the sun glowed on the other and snow fell lightly to the ground.

And that's when I saw it.

There, in the middle of a golden field, was a large tree. There were bright green leaves on the tree. Suddenly, the leaves rose and flew off into the clear blue sky. They were actually hundreds of green birds. They had been resting on the branches, looking like leaves.

I stood there, amazed. A smile spread across my face as I stared at the birds. I then turned and looked at the tree. I looked at heaven.

Susie walked up next to me, "Well? Are you ready? Let's go!" she moved towards the tree. I took a step after her, and then I froze.

Pictures flooded my mind. Pictures of my world. Pallet Town, Cerulean Gym, my star, Brock, Misty, Mom, Pikachu, and then…the cave. The girl. The darkness. I had been afraid. I was still afraid. I would always be afraid. Unless she was caught. But, nobody could that…Without me.

If I went to heaven, I would never be able to bring justice. And I would never see Misty again. I wasn't ready for that.

"I'm not coming," I said, standing still. Susie turned and gave me confused look, "What?"

"I'm not ready."

"Don't be silly."

"I'm not."

I turned and ran away from the tree. Instead of arriving in the beach again, it was just an everlasting golden field. And then suddenly, a wooden structure appeared ahead. It was a gazebo. Inside, was Misty with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Misty! Pikachu!" I shouted. I ran towards them, but then I started to sink. I was drowning in water.

"Misty! Save me! Misty! Pikachu! Mi-" but I was cutoff as I fell under the water. It didn't matter.

I was already dead.

* * *

Misty POV

I couldn't believe it. Ash...Ash was gone. Forever. And yet, I had seen him! At the funeral! I swear! Brock thought I was crazy and that I just missed him. Brock didn't believe in spirts, apparently.

But I did.

Pikachu huddled near me as I wept in my room. Well, a new room. A while back Lily had bought had new house in Pallet Town that I was now living in. I still didn't know if I would stay there, but for now that wasn't one of the things on my mind. I was trying to cope with the fact that Ash was dead. And I wasn't doing very well.

My face was tear-streaked as I hugged a picture of Ash. Oh Ash, I love you so much! I did and I always will, but I never got to tell you...

Maybe I could tell him! I mean, he grabbed me and talked to me even after I had seen him buried! But I didn't know how to comunicate with spirts...

But somebody I know does

No, she wasn't a psychic type trainer or ghost type. She wasn't gifted with telekenetic powers like Sabrina was either. She was just, an average girl who for some reason had a good connection with the supernatural. She was a friend of ours and had travled with Brock, Ash an I for a while. I even saw her at the funeral!

Terra Miriasu

* * *

Contiuned Misty POV

Terra was staying at a hotel in Pallet Town. I got her room number and went up to the door and knocked. I heard a voice yell "It's open!"

I opened the door to a hotel suite room. Inside was a family room and a small kitchen. There were two bedrooms along with it. One of the doors was open and I could hear music coming from it. I walked in and saw Terra in her Pj's sitting on a bed strumming a black-and-white eletric guitar. The song was familier, I had heard Terra play it when we travled together. Only she had played it in a different key before.

Terra didn't even seem to notice I had entered. She was staring a the floor where sunlight was pouring through the curtains. I closed my eyes and waited for her to sing the first words.

_Time to change has come and gone_

_Watch your fears become your God_

_It's Your Decision_

But she never started singing, instead continued the same mindless strumming pattern.

"Terra?" I asked. She stopped and turned to face me.

"Misty! I wasn't expecting to see you!" she said, suprised.

"I came to talk to you"

"About?" she resumed playing but it was a different song. It was a solo, and I reconized it as the beginning to "Decode" by Paramore. Terra had taught us alot of music by forceably making us listen to her iPod.

She played the solo once and then continued to play it again. I breathed silently, too scared to say anything. She played it a third time and right before she struck the last note, I got the courage to say it.

"Ash"

She struck the last note absentmindely and stared at me.

"Oh Misty..." she said sympathetically.

"Do you believe in ghosts?"

"Of course! Why?"

"Do... do you believe that people can communicate with ghosts?"

"Sure! They all have their special way. I communicated with one for a while, telepathically. I didn't tell many people though, since they thought I was crazy."

'That's cause you are,' I thought.

"What are you getting at?" she asked suspiciously.

I sighed. Out of everyone I knew, she would be the only one to believe me. "At the funeral...when I was leaving with Brock, I heard Ash's voice. He asked me what was wrong, like he didn't know. And then he called my name again! I started crying with my eyes closed and somebody grabbed my shoulders and I thought it was Brock but I heard Ash's voice. I looked up and-and-and-" I started crying. Terra was about to say something but I put my hand up to stop her.

"I looked up and I saw Ash. He was calling my name, looking me right in the eye! I'm not crazy, I swear I-" this time, Terra cut me off.

"It's natural. Ok Misty? It's natural! After somebody you truly loved or cared about dies, you see them all the time! You can't stop thinking about them! When my pet goldfish that I had for 6 years died I imagined I saw him all the time!"

"But I didn't imagine it!"

"I'm not finished. I've never experienced a great loss, other than Ash of course. And I wasn't as close to him as you were. A ghost can sometimes touch people, letting them see them for a second. Since you were so close to Ash, I'm guessing he didn't even need to touch you to get through to you."

"So...he can just come and go whenever he pleases? How...how could he do that to me?"

"He probably can't. There is probably a barrier or something in the way. If he moves onto heaven then he has absolutly no connection so I'm gussing he's still in-between Earth and heaven. They're also not supposed to contact living humans. Remember, Ash is dead."

"Oh, but, I still wish that...he was...still here...with me!" I shouted before I bursted into tears. I fell into Terra who had tossed her guitar asside.

"I-I just- can't believe that Ash is- Ash is, gone"

"Dead doesn't neccisarly mean gone"

* * *

Ash POV

I came to and found myself on a wooden floor. There were also wooden walls around me and a small window with sunlight pouring through. I slowly stood up and looked out the window. I also then noticed that I was in the air.

"A treehouse..." I murmered to myself. Below me I saw a girl in a pink dress dancing around under the trees. I found the door of the treehouse and climed down to her. I noticed I was also wearing completle white pants and shirt. The girl was Susie.

'Why is she still here?' I thought to myself. Susie smiled. I asked her what I had just thought and she laughed.

"I'm not allowed to stay here with you?" She bent down and picked up a pile of blue leaves and threw them at me. My clothes instantly became blue when the leaves hit my body. I laughed and joined the fight, throwing a yellow bunch at her.

Leaves blew by and we were in a garden in flowing clothes, running and laughing while japanesse cherry trees surrounded us and butterflies joined our chase.

There was a flash and suddenly I was back in my normal clothes and in a crowd of people with flashing cameras. It was a city sky and I was a sucsessful Pokemon Master with Pikachu on my shoulder. The paparizzi flashed their cameras and I looked around for Susie until something caught my eye.

It was a record player, spinning and a haunting melody filled the air. On the spinning record was Suise. She was wearing beautiful stage makeup and retro pink clothes. She danced on the record and she was wearing... were those platforms? Platform shoes? Susie was very old-fashioned it seemed. Very 70's.

I walked closer to her and the music sang in my ears

_When I lost him ache_

_Shudder shock of pale_

_My, my true love_

_Nicolo Donti_

_These days are smoking days_

_Though he won't see_

When I reached Susie on the record player there was a white flash and then we were in a park. Pokemon ran around everywhere along with pokemon-like creatures. Susie told me that they were called dogs or puppies. Whatever they were, they were cute. We were in a forest and ran with them and a few dogs were pulling a sleigh we were on.

_Decive Me_

_You decive me_

_With you_

_Erase it I will not_

_To stay_

_Touching a helix_

_Didn't she know Alex?_

_I will plead_

_Blotting an excuse you_

Suddenly the dogs pulled us to a winter wonderland and the dogs dissapeared as we went down a large hill on the sleigh, screaming in delight. We landed on an ice-covered lake and the sleigh skated around on it. A beautiful red rose bloomed beneath the ice and large snowflakes fell ontop of it.

_(Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice)_

_Would Share_

_(Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice)_

_Who Shall_

_(Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice)_

_Replace_

_(Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice, Alice)_

_You_

Last, Susie led m to a lake with a gazebo in the middle of the water. I looked up to the moon, partially covered by clouds. It was a clock at positioned at 9 o' clock. I looked back to the gazebo to see a boy in a white tee shirt, black pants and a black jacket standing there. He was indian and had dark curly hair. Susie smiled lovingly at him and took a step towards the water. He was reflected perfectly on the water in front of us even tough he was farther away.

"Ray!" Susie shouted at the boy. He turned towards us and her smiled lightened even more. She took a step towards the water and put her foot on it. She didn't sink in though and just walked across the water till she reached the boy. He took he hand and golden sparkles engulfed her. They dissapeared and she was wearing a golden dress and had a matching flower in her flowing hair. She turned and smiled at me before looking back at the boy.

I looked down at myself and gasped. I was also wearing black pants and a white tee shirt, but no jacket. My hat was also gone. A familier voice called me.

"Ash"

I turned and stood there amazed. There stood a fair skined beauty in a pearl white dress and a lily in her goregous shoulder length orange hair. Her deep aqua eyes stared at me with love and she reached to me with a white gloved hand. I took it and she led me to the water. We easily walked ontop and started to dance. Susie and Ray joined us on the lake and we danced till midnight.

When the moon clock's hands hit midnight, she led me back to the shore. I looked into her eyes, pleading her no. She gently kissed my lips and then dissapeared into silver sparkles.

"Misty..." I said as she dissapeared. I had danced with her. Misty had been mine. But now she was gone, out of reach, again. I sunk to my knees in defeat when a hand touched my shoulder.

I looked around to see Susie standing there, alone. I guess Ray must have dissapeared too. She held out her hand to me. I took it and she helped me up. I looked into her crystal blue eyes as they danced.

"Now that we're alone, I guess..." but she finished it for me by pulling me out onto the water. Susie pulled me into a dance till the sun rose and bloomed as a golden flower.

Yes, heaven was wonderful

* * *

Terra POV

"Finally," I breathed as Misty left. She had come to me for help about ghosts after she saw Ash at the funeral. I didn't tell her anything that could unmask me though.

"That took a while," said a voice. I looked up to see Sylvia standing in the doorway to her room.

"Were you listening?"

"Of course"

"Should've known"

She came over towards me ,"Shouldn't you be worried?"

"Why?"

"Uh, cause she saw Ash! His ghost! Meaning that he could tell her-"

"Relax. I completly hid myself the night of the murder so that he couldn't do that. I believe in ghosts, remember?"

"Yhea I do. And y'know? You're the only person I know who would be perfectly fine in a graveyard at night," she said, half laughing as she played with a strand of her blue-ish black hair.

"Oh! Oh! That gives me an idea!"

"Oh no..."

"Oh yes!"

"No. We are _not_ going to Pallet Town graveyard just so you can see if you can find Ash's ghost."

"Fine. We'll wait till nightfall."

"Good you- WHAT?"

"You heard me"

"Omigod, Terra you can't be serious, you just can't," Sylvia said grabing my shoulders and shaking me.

"Oh, but I am," I smiled with an evil grin. I shook her off and went into my room and grabbed my guitar and started to play my Decode solo. Sylvia walked away holding her hand to her head. "I have a headache..." she said in defeat. I laughed at her comment and continued to play.

* * *

**A/N: So that's chappie 3! I think... IDK I'm so bad at math XD So I guess I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger, I meant about the going to the graveyard thing. I can play Decode and Your Decison. I got the lyrics for Alice on Youtube. I don't own Decode by Paramore, I don't own You Decison by Alice in Chains, and I do not own Alice by the Cocetau Twins. Alice was featured in the Lovely Bones movie for Susie's heaven scene. The song is really hard to understand and sing and it makes no sence but I LOVE it and I hope the lyrics help! **

**To Be Continued Whenever...**

**REVIEW OR I WILL SEND THE FLYING MONKEYS OUT TO GET YOU! MWAH HA HA HA *cough cough* HA HA HA!**


	4. Graveyard

**Hey it's Terradoll. This is part 4 of the Lovely Bones and Pokemon crossover! YAY! Sorry I haven't been updating much, but recently when I would've written alot I was stuck up in the no-Internet and no-cell service mountains for my own uncle Stanley's funeral so... Now today I have lots of homework and guitar and hopefully I can get half of this done!**

**P.S. For all you crazies who went back into the Lovely Bones movie to see when there was a midnight dance with Susie and Ray, STOP LOOKING! I made it up using the scenery from the Lovely Bones. I'm making up some new scenes and twisting/adding some from the actual movie.**

**Oh well, I do not own Pokemon, or the Lovely Bones**

* * *

Misty POV

After I left Terra's hotel room, I headed home. It was getting late, and I was tired.

Once I got home and finally fell asleep in bed, I had the strangest dream.

I was at a lake. There was a full moon that had a clock on it for some odd reason. There was a gazebo in the middle of the lake with an Indian boy and a golden-haired girl in it. The boy wore black pants and white tee with a black jacket. The girl wore a golden strapless dress and had golden gloves and a golden flower in her hair.

He led her out onto the lake and suprisingly, they could walk. Then they began to dance. I looked down at myself and gasped. I was wearing a white dress and white gloves. My orange hair was down and I could feel something in my hair... a flower maybe?

A boy stood in front of me in black pants and a white tee. I could only see the back of his head, but I knew who it was. His unruly black hair could only belong to one person.

"Ash" I said his name with a soft confidence. He turned. A smile spread across my face. It was him! I held out my gloved hand to him and he took it, leading me out to the water to dance. As we stepped onto the water, a soft music started playing.

_Notice me_

_Take my hand_

_Why are we_

_Strangers when_

_Our love is strong_

_Why carry on without me?_

_Everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings, __I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, i__t's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_I make believe _

_That you are here_

_It's the only way_

_I see clear_

_What have I done?_

_You seem to move uneasy_

_Everytime I try to fly_

_I fall without my wings_

_I feel so small_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

_I may have made it rain_

_Please forgive me_

_My weakness cause you pain_

_And this song's my story_

_At night I pray_

_That soon your face will fade away_

_Everytime I try to fly _

_I fall without my wings_

_I guess I need you baby_

_And everytime I see you in my dreams_

_I see your face, it's haunting me_

_I guess I need you baby_

We easily danced on the water, staring lovingly into each others eyes. He led me for hours, twirling me and then becoming entwined again. I looked at the moon and saw that the hands were at midnight.

There was a feeling a couldn't control, but for some reason I led Ash back to the shore. He looked at me sadly, like I was leaving. There was a tingling feeling in me.

We both leaned forward and our lips met for a second. Sparkles covered my vision and the last thing I heard was Ash's soft voice calling my name.

I awoke in my bed, Pikachu cuddled up near my shoulder, sound asleep. It was just a dream, but it had been so real. I grasped a pillow tightly to myself. If only he were still here, then maybe that could've been true. We could've danced, we could've kissed.

But Ash was dead. Somebody had killed him, and gotten away.

I would find them, and make them pay

* * *

Terra POV

"You have no idea how scared I am, do you?" asked Sylvia, pulling her black hood over her head.

"Relax, I'm not even sure if it will work," I said, pulling out a pair of brown color contacts.

"You'd still manage to creep me out somehow through, wouldn't you?"

"Yep"

"Hey, why are you putting color contacts in?"

"Uh, my mask showed my eyes. If my eyes are naturally blue, then we want him to see a girl with brown eyes," I explained before grabbing my makeup kit. That and my blonde hair were the only factors that had shown.

"Do I have to put contacts in too?"

"Yup, here" I said handing her a green set. I was finishing up my makeup and pulling my hair back inside my black hood just like I had on the boardwalk with Sylvia. Eating water ice in 50 degree weather while its raining and a cold wind is blowing hair in your face was not one of my smartest moves, but it was fun.

I handed Sylvia the makeup kit. My eyes now looked deeper and darker, not to mention brown. I had put on a pale white makeup to hide some of my tan. Sylvia needed to do the opposite.

"I'm ready" she said, turning to face me.

"Really?" I asked, sarcastically.

"No"

I laughed and grabbed the bag near to door, "C'mon. Let's go"

"Can't we go like, another day or later or something?"

"No! And besides, Jake's closes at midnight and you wanted water ice and I want my soft serve, so get a move on it"

"Fine" whimpered Sylvia before following me out the door.

* * *

Normal POV

The night was cold as Terra and Sylvia walked from the cheery lights of their hotel to Pallet Town graveyard. Terra walked carrying a black bag, curiously looking at the several gravestones. Sylvia on the other hand held the glowing lantern in one hand and clung to Terra's arm with the other.

She would swing the lantern around to a gravestone and pull herself closer to Terra in fright. Terra on the other hand, would peer, interested and say, "Look! These are twins who died at birth!"

"That's so sad"

"Yhea it is but let's keep going"

"Cold hearted" mumbled Sylvia under her breath as she passed the angel gravestone of the twin babies.

"Here we are!" said Terra, dropping her bag near a grave. A large tree shaded it and a few to the side and behind. Sylvia bent down towards the grave, holding the lantern in her hand. She pushed away several bouquets of roses and lilies to examine the engraved name.

"Ashton Satoshi Ketchum, 1997-2010, May he be a Master in Heaven" said Sylvia, reading the gravestone aloud.

"Told you we got the right one"

"Hey, why do we have a lantern when we live in a world with flashlights?" asked Sylvia, placing the bouquets near the grave again.

Terra shrugged. "I don't know. Cause lanterns are more, y'know, have that otherworldly _feel_ to it"

"You are losing your mind" stated Sylvia

"Already lost it. And besides, I went on a ghost tour in Princeton and _they _used lanterns and _they_ had flashlights too."

"Can you lose your mind twice?"

Terra rolled her eyes and knelt on the ground. She opened the black bag and Sylvia held the lantern over for light. "What the heck is in there?" asked Sylvia.

"Stuff" said Terra as she rummaged through and found a small incense burner.

"And lots of it" commented Sylvia. Terra started to place several herbs and ingredients in the burner. She sprinkled something on them and then draped them in different liquids.

"What is that?" asked Sylvia, watching closely but not knowing any of the ingredients.

"Stuff" replied Terra, giving the same answer.

"Of course" said Sylvia, commenting on Terra's answer.

"Did you expect me to give like, a full answer?" asked Terra, once more rummaging through the bag.

"Kind of hoping"

"Then you're the one losing your mind"

"Hey, isn't that bag you backpack?"

"I'm putting stuff in a burner! What do you do with a burner? You BURN it! If anything is to catch on fire, I'd rather have it be my math textbook than a nice bag" said Terra.

"I'm not sure if that's what you do with a burner..." Terra turned and glared at Sylvia with cold eyes. Even though the blue of her eyes was covered you could still tell that there was a cold, blue ice underneath.

"And I'm going to shut up now"

"Good idea!"

Sylvia sighed and waited for Terra to finish. She would wander not to far away from Ash's grave and look at several others. Occasionally she would shiver in the cold late August wind.

"Done" said Terra, backing away from the burner. Sylvia headed back over towards her friend, "So now what do we do?"

"Back up"

Sylvia listened and stood a few feet behind the blonde. Terra took the bouquets and moved them so she could see everything engraved clearly. She knelt in front of the burner and held her fingers in a three finger gun position. Her eyes were shut and her mouth moved slightly. Sylvia couldn't understand what she was saying, it seemed to be an ancient language.

Sylvia did catch a few fragments of the chant

"Chaos one has brought..."

"I offer thee..."

Terra sat up taller and Sylvia stepped closer.

"Azrael let him come, bring him forth to me"

"Azrael? Uh-oh" mumbled Sylvia under her breath, recognizing the name as the Angel of Death.

Terra quickly stood and bent near the fire. There was a flick of movement and fire shot out of a silver lighter in Terra's hands. The herbs in the burner quickly caught on fire and glowed in an orange flame. Sylvia drew back at the sight of the fire. "Who gave Terra a lighter?" she quietly asked herself.

"Azrael, I call thee,"

She tossed one last shining ingredient into the mix

"Bring him to me!"

The flame erupted in purple. Sylvia drew back farther and the light of the lantern was blown out by a sudden wind. Terra stood in front of the grave, arms wide as the purple fire glowed in front of her. A strong wind blew from the grave and blew off both their hoods and blowing back Terra's now exposed blonde hair. Her unzipped hoodie fluttered out behind her as well as Sylvia's.

Yet, the fire did not blow.

Sylvia shielded herself from the wind, the lantern tossing in her grip. Suddenly, a blue-white light burst from the grave and Sylvia screamed in horror. The light soon subsided along with the wind. Terra put her arms down, but the purple fire did not die out.

"Don't EVER do that AGAIN!" shouted Sylvia at Terra, who was trying, and failing, to stifle a laugh.

Another blue glow came from the grave again. Only now it was fainter and barely there. Sylvia crept forward a little, praying nothing like that happened again.

Suddenly, sparkles gathered around the front of the grave where there had been a clearing so Terra could see the engravement. The sparkles started to take a shape. They gathered in a shilloette of a boy. The sparkles the died out and started to define the lines and details of a young boy wearing a blue jacket, jeans, a black tee and a red-and-white Pokemon Leauge cap. His eyes were tightly shut, like he was in pain.

"Oh, my, God..." said Sylvia, drawing nearer to the ghost of none other than Ash Ketchum.

* * *

Continued Normal POV

Ash lay on his bed in his room in the in-between. You could create anything there if you desired it enough, so Ash had made a replica of his room. He lay there, staring at the ceiling. Time alone like this gave him time to think about Misty and what he had left behind. Sometimes, a tear would trickle down his face, but he could never get his old world off his mind.

Why was he alone? Didn't he have Susie? Sometimes, Susie would go off into another part of heaven. Not everybody wanted everybody in their heaven. If it was like that, it would be like Earth again. Earth wasn't perfect, heaven was. Or, at least it was supposed to be.

Heaven was being trapped in a perfect world, like a snowglobe.

Susie was with him most of the time, but sometimes she would dissapear and go off to some other part of heaven.

'Nothing like this must've ever happened to her' Ash would think, 'She's an angel sent to guide me to the real heaven'

Suddenly, sparkles covered his body and he began to disappear. "What's going on!" Ash shouted. Was he going to finally and truly die now?

Ash closed his eyes, expecting pain. His world was silent and black until he heard a soft female voice.

"Oh, my, God..."

Ash opened his eyes to see himself back in the real world in front of two girls. One he didn't recognize. She had dark hair and green eyes and somewhat tan skin. The other was blonde with brown eyes and unnaturally pale skin.

"Hi, Ash," said the blonde girl.

"Where am I...what...how am I... am I-?" Ash started to ask but was cutoff by the blonde.

"We're in Pallet Town Graveyard."

"So I'm still..."

"Yes Ash, you're dead"

Ash recoiled at the statement. A heartless missile fired into his heart. Declaring the truth about what had happened.

"Then how am I..."

"You don't remember me, do you?" asked the blonde.

"Um.." said Ash, racking his brain for a blonde girl. The only one really close was Susie, but Susie wasn't from his Earth.

"I'm Terra. I traveled with you, Brock and Misty before. This is my friend Sylvia," said the blonde. Ash gasped. He remembered her. She had traveled with them. Terra was a tough tomboy who had an obsession over her iPod and forcing them to listen to it. She also had taken karate and had a suddle connection with the dead. 'She must have increased her connection' thought Ash as she smiled.

"Terra called you here to see what you remembered about..." Sylvia choked on her words and looked away, unable to say it.

"About..." asked Ash, wondering.

"About the night of your murder" stated Terra coldly.

Ash recoiled again to Terra's cold statement about him. "I...don't really remember anything. She was masked and had blue eyes, gold hair and a high pitched voice. Other than that it was a blur. She was really violent to me. I don't like to remember it," Ash said, cringing.

Sylvia raised an eyebrow. Terra? High-pitched? Sure, her voice was soft but definitely not girly or high pitched. The only thing to define her voice was that it was full of attitude.

Terra never flinched. She kept a cool, practiced face from several games of Poker. "Anything else? Anything...unique?"

Ash closed his eyes and thought back. She had thrown him against the wall and on the ground. Then came the knife. He saw her gloved hand flash the blade and then raise it high. Ash closed his eyes but instead remember what little he saw. Yes, she wore long sleeves and gloves, but in the small tan part between the end of the sleeve and glove, Ash saw something. A black peace sign drawn onto the girl's left wrist.

"Yhea. She had a peace sign, on her left wrist."

Terra went and pretended she was looking through her bag. She rummaged through her backpack and pulled up her jacket sleeve. It was dying out, but still there. Her hand-drawn copy of Lady Gaga's peace sign tattoo on her left wrist. Terra cringed. This would be able to define her. Oh well, maybe make this whole thing a little _interesting_.

Sylvia attempted a poker face because she understood just like Terra. Her obsession over Gaga had driven her far enough to constantly redraw a black peace sign on her wrist. She knew that Terra hadn't had it at the time she traveled with Ash, but she had it at the time of the murder.

Terra chanted a small incantation under her breath and Ash's ghost wavered. Time for those acting lessons to come in.

"What's...happening?" asked Ash, panicking. He didn't know what was going on, and those past few weeks had been scary to say the least.

Terra made her expression a nervous calm, "I think you're leaving, Ash. The spell can't last forever and well, you're truthfully not supposed to be here."

"If I saw you, then maybe I can see-"

"Ash? Where'd he go!" shouted Terra, though Ash's form was still in front of them. It bought her some time and secretly, she ended the spell. Ash disspeared leaving behind only a small rain of blue sparkles.

Terra breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God he's gone, he could've figured it out"

"Ok, so now that scariest and most scarring moment of my life is over, are we going back to the room for you to wash off the faded marker tattoo or are you still hung up on getting ice cream," asked Sylvia.

"You bet I am! Let's go I'm hungry! And besides, that wasn't very scarring. Health class is scarring," teased Terra, packing everything up walking back towards the faint lights of Pallet Town.

"Don't even go there," sighed Sylvia, catching up to her blonde friend as they made their way from the graveyard, knowing what they needed to stay hidden.

* * *

Continued Normal POV

It was long after midnight and Terra quietly snuck out of the hotel and made her way over to the cove where she had killed Ash.

The cave was dark and damp, the smell of saltwater in the air. A few Pokemon lingered in the dark cave, but not many. Terra walked around cautiously, a dark chill seeping through her black coat and into her skin. She headed towards the back of the cave and turned on her small flashlight.

The back of the cave was darkest and harbored a small alcove. The same walled alcove where Ash had been found. She found a small covered hole in the cave wall and moved away the rock. The small hole was the perfect size for the notebook in her hand. She slid it in, and covered the hold again with a rock. She then backed out of the alcove and sprinted out of the cave and back to Pallet Town.

She sprinted because it was the same feeling she got when her basement was dark. Something evil was coming for her. But this case was different. Plain.

_Someone_ was coming for her

* * *

**Hey that's chapter 4! Hope you liked it. Please review!**

**REVIEW OR I WILL SEND THE FLYING MONKEYS AFTER YOU!**

**To be continued whenever...**


	5. Planned Tears

**So this is chapter 5 of my Lovely Bones and Pokemon fanfic. **

**I do not own the Lovely Bones or Pokemon.**

**I borrowed my friends clean copy of the Lovely Bones for a while so this story will feature more from the book now that I've read it.**

* * *

Terra POV

I yawned as I walked out into the living room of my hotel suite. Scratch that. Our hotel suite. I was sharing it with my best friend Sylvia, who last night I had drug to a graveyard and contacted the ghost of the boy I murdered.

"Hey," said Sylvia who was watching the TV.

"Hey, you already set up my computer," I replied to her as I sat down next to her on the couch and put my computer in my lap.

"Yep. I know how you are about that so... We have internet here too."

"Sweet!" I shouted opening up YouTube.

"Hey, um, where were you last night?"

"What?"

"You were missing for a bit last night"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, but have you seen my notebook?"

"Which one? You have so many"

I rolled my eyes, "Haha, very funny"

"Seriously! You have that red one, the blue one, the ones from elementary school that you wrote stories in, the Death Note one..."

"No, the one we passed back and forth at that boring meeting and we wrote the letter about killing Ash in."

"Oh. Now that you mention it, I have no idea"

"I saw it yesterday..." I said focusing back on the computer.

"Not a very bright move to lose that Terra"

"Shut it."

There was a moments pause before I started talking again, "Hey, do you think watching Death Note raises somebody's IQ?"

"What?" Sylvia laughed.

"No seriosly! It's all about crime and not getting caught and it makes my head hurt when I try to figure out their brains,"

Sylvia laughed, " That show must be good for what's going on right now, and your head hurts because you're doing something you don't normally do, think."

"You're so mean. But really! They should do like, a study or something on that! Take two kids with the same IQ and have one watch Death Note for a week and have the other watch regualr TV. I guarantee the one who watched Death Note will be smarter."

Sylvia rolled her eyes and then pointed at my left wrist. She opened her mouth to talk but I beat her to it, "Yhea, yhea, I know. I just won't mention that Ash mentioned that."

Sylvia shrugged and looked back at the TV when there was a knock on the door.

"Now who the heck could that be. Wait! Lemme guess...she has orange hair and wears red suspenders and is named Misty!" I said sarcastically.

"You can be really mean. And you should invite her," said Sylvia getting up to get the door.

"Invite her to what?" I asked, turning around to look at the door and Sylvia.

"Your show. The one with Mike."

"Why?"

"Isn't Rachel doing "I Dreamed a Dream"?"

"Yhea, why?"

"I just think Misty would really like that song," said Sylvia, opening the door and sure enough, Misty was standing there.

"Hi, sorry if I'm interupting anything,"

"Nope! C'mon in!"

"Thank-you. I'm sorry, but I never did learn your name and when you were opening the door, were you talking about me?"

Sylvia smiled and held out her hand towards Misty, "I'm Sylvia. Terra talks about you all the time, and I saw you at the funeral." Sylvia was careful not to mention who's funeral unlike me, who saying their name give me joy because it reminds me that he is gone and I'm the one who did that.

They shook hands and Sylvia added, "We were talking about a song from a show Terra's in. The show is tomorow night and we thought that you would really like it so we decided to invite you, right Terra?"

"What?" I asked suddenly. I had barely been paying attention and had my ear buds in, watching Death Note on the computer. "Can you say that again?"

"What are you doing over there that is so important? Becoming stupider?"

"Becoming _smarter_. I'm watching Death Note"

"Of course you are. You watch nothing BUT Death Note"

"Hey, this is my only day off from rehersal with Mike in a whole week! Can't I at least spend one day being totally lazy?"

Sylvia shrugged.

"It sounds like you've been working really hard on this show," Misty said quietly.

"You have no idea..." I commented under my breath.

"I'd love to come see your show!" Misty exclaimed. We both turned to look at her.

"Really?" I asked.

"Totally! It sounds like fun!" she shouted. And for the first time since Ash's death,

She truly smiled.

* * *

Ash POV

I opened my eyes, and I was in a field of grass. The sky was endless and blue, and the grass seemed to have no end as well. I stood up and looked around. Not to far ahead was a gazebo, just sitting there in the middle of the green and blue.

I walked up to it and saw Susie standing inside with her back to me, her hands on the railing of the gazebo.

"Susie?" I asked. She didn't turn so I walked up next to her.

Yes, it was her, but she seemed...different. Susie looked like she was looking at something that I couldn't see, off in the distance.

"Susie, what are you doing?" I asked like a curious child.

"Watching," she barely breathed, as if she announced it aloud whatever she was looking at would shatter.

I touched her arm to possibly pull her away, but when I did there was a brief flash of color in front of my eyes and then I looked where Susie was. Yes, she was looking at something. Watching something. It was a view of Earth. There was a blonde haired woman gardening in a beautiful lawn. A man came out of a Victorian house behind her carrying a baby wrapped in pink blankets. The man and the woman kissed and both looked at the baby lovingly.

"Wow..." I breathed, realizing painfully that this was the future I was robbed of. I looked over at Susie and noticed she was smiling, with tears forming in her blue eyes.

"Susie?" I asked. She shook her head and smiled.

"Abigal Suzanne Heckler, little Susie to me," she said quietly, tears streaming down her face now. She turned from me and ran from the gazebo. "Welcome to my heaven..." she breathed as she ran.

I looked around. There were now lamposts and houses and ice cream shops all around. There were people too. It was like a quiet little town square.

A woman leaned against the side of the gazebo that I was still in. A cigarette hung from her mouth. She was maybe a bit older than my mom, but she was nice just like mine.

"It seems little Susie brought you to her world," said the woman. "Yhea, I guess," I murmered.

"I'm Fanny. I'm here because Susie wished for a mother, and I was looking for a child. Of course, we can't have a real family but somebody to resemble it is as close as you are going to get in here," she said. I had been wishing for my mother too, I guess that's why she was here.

"I'm Ash," I said. She smiled, "So, what happened to you?" she asked.

"What?"

"How'd you end up here? I was shot in the face by a stranger. You?"

"Um,"

"Ah, touchy subject. Sorry," she said, taking a long puff of her cigarette.

'More like an I-don't-know' I thought. Instead, I asked her a question. "Susie was watching somebody here, can I do that too?"

"Yes, just think of whoever living you'd like to check in on. You can even be standing right next to them. But now that you're here, you have to remember, it's like a really thick window. You can heard and see them, and only occasionally can they hear or see you but you two can never touch."

I turned from Franny and pictured Misty. I saw her in a hotel suite with the two girls from the night before. Sylvia and Terra. Sylvia and Misty were talking, and Terra was on the computer.

Next thing I knew, I was standing there. Everything about life and Earth was back. I could see Sylvia and her genuine smile as she and Misty talked about a show tomorow night. I could smell Terra's cheap perfume as she got off the computer and went over to the two. I could feel Misty's happiness and excitment in the air.

I smiled, and turned away, appearing again in heaven.

"Y'know, you can watch more people than that girl," Franny suggested. I zero-ed in of Brock and saw him working as a breeder at his gym. Brock would have a chance to fuffill his dream, unlike me. I looked for Gary then, and saw him with the girls at the police station.

I stood there and watched the scene. Gary slammed his hand down on the detective's desk. "What do you mean you have no leads?" shouted Gary.

The detective shook his head, "I'm sorry Gary, but there was no evidence left behind. An extreemly premeditated murder. No fingerprints, no hair, no clues, nothing. The only thing we did find was the body and the knife and both were covered only in his blood and his own fingerprints."

Gary drew back a bit as the dectevie mentioned blood. "Well, I'm not gonna rest until I find his murderer!" shouted Gary and stormed out of the office.

"Gary!" shouted the girls behind him. "I need to be alone for a bit!" he shouted. The girls drew back in shock. Gary walked outside of the building.

Even though it was August, the air was chilly. Gary shoved his hands in his pockets and looked up at the sky. "Ash, whatever it takes, I will bring them to justice," he said. Little did he know I was standing beside him and not up in the sky.

Gary leaned back against the brick wall of the station. "The brother I never had, Ash," Gary said softly. He tilted his head down so his hair hid his face, and he let himself cry.

* * *

_the next night..._

Terra POV

"Sylvia! Come here, tell me how I look!" I shouted to her from my bedroom. She walked in and her jaw hit the floor. Well, not litterally but she was in shock.

"Oh, my, God," she said as I posed.

I was wearing my black boy shorts, a black tank top, tights, black character shoes and had my hair straightened and in a side ponytail and wearing tons of makeup.

"You didn't think I could look this much like a girl, did you?" I asked. She shook her head quickly.

"Anyway, we better get going, Mike doesn't like it when people are late," I said grabbing a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie.

"Yup, let's go. But how are we getting there?"

"It's on the boardwalk _we can walk_"

"Oh. Ok sure! Let's go!" shouted Sylvia as we headed out the door.

* * *

_Five hours later..._

Normal POV

Sylvia leaned against the pale pink wall of the Music Pier where Terra was preforming. She looked over to left to the rolling waves and the black sky. The only way to tell the difference between the beautiful black was the reflection of the glowing full moon on the waves.

She sighed and looked over to her right. People were lined up at the ticket stand and at a table selling merchandise. Many of the people were parents and siblings of the performers holding roses or other boquets of flowers for their loved performer.

Sylvia was there to see a certain performer too. Terra was in the show. "The Magic Of Broadway" was the name of the show, directed by Mike Hartman who Terra adored. She never ever shut up about how 'amazing' his dancing, directing and acting skills were. Sylvia sighed. She would find out tonight.

She was also waiting for someone. Misty Waterflower was a kind girl who Sylvia invited to see the show with her.

Sylvia sighed and looked down at her watch. "If she doesn't show up in the next five minutes I'm-"

"Hey, sorry I'm late"

Sylvia turned to see Misty standing behind her, smiling. A rare sight after Ash had died.

"No prob. Let's go in and get seated before the show starts," said Sylvia, ushering Misty in.

"Sure thing!"

The two girls unnoticed slid through the crowd and managed to get inside the pier. The sat down in their seats just as the house lights went off.

* * *

Continued Normal POV

There had been three numbers in the show so far. "Magic to Do" from _Pippin_, "Corner of the Sky" from _Pippin_ again and "Consider Yourself" from _Oliver._

The stage blacked out and a small brunette girl was there when the light appeared again. She was standing in front of a mic and took a breath. Music began to play and Sylvia started to drift away into a daydream and Misty was close following

However, when the girl began to sing, Misty was wide awake.

"_I dreamed a dream in time gone by_

_When hope was high and life, worth living_

_I dreamed that love would never die_

_I dreamed that God would be forgiving_

_Then I was young and unafraid_

_And dreams were made and used and wasted_

_There was no ransom to be paid_

_No so unsung, no wine, untasted_

_But the tigers come at night_

_With their voices soft as thunder_

_As they tear your hope apart_

_And they turn your dream to shame."_

Misty was touched. The song played on her heartstrings and spoke to her. Her dream, for her to spend her life with Ash. But the 'tigers' in her story was that cold blooded murderer who killed Ash. The boy she learned only after he died that she loved.

Then came the part that was so touching, it could've been Misty singing the words herself.

"_He slept a summer by my side_

_He filled my days with endless wonder_

_He took my childhood in his stride_

_But he was gone when autumn came_

_And I still dream he'll come to me_

_That we will live the years together_

_But there are dreams that cannot be_

_And there are storms we cannot weather"_

Misty easily remembered the summer nights before he died that they spent together. The three of them would camp out under the stars ever since they had met when they were children. She still sometimes camped and would roll over in her sleeping bag, expecting Ash's peaceful sleeping face to meet her eyes but was only met by empty darkness.

_"I had a dream my life would be_

_So different from this hell I'm living_

_So different from now what it seems_

_Now life has killed, the Dream I Dreamed."_

The lights dimmed and everyone applauded.

"I'm sorry," Misty said to Sylvia as she rushed out of the Music Pier and outside.

She was met by a chilly ocean wind as the door closed behind her. Misty walked over to the edge of the veranda and looked over the beach to the black ocean melting into the sky. The only way to speperate the sea and the sky was the way the moonlight rolled over the waves, shining on them.

Tears rolled down Misty's cheeks as she cried for all that could've been. All that never would be. Because of that one, damned night.

"Ash, I'm so sorry. I shoudn't have made you go that night. I should've gone with you. I'm sorry," she sobbed.

"_No, I'm the one who should be sorry, Mist. I'm the one who got killed. I left you here. I'm sorry."_

Misty whipped around as she heard his voice. "Ash?"

But no one responded. Misty sighed, thinking it was just her grieving imagination. Unknown to the living, Ash stood right there behind Misty on the Music Pier verenda, glad that she had heard his apology.

* * *

Terra POV

"Nice show!" shouted Sylvia as I met her outside after the show.

"Thanks, what happened to the redhead?" I replied as we started walking home down the boardwalk.

"She left crying after Rachel's solo"

"Figures"

"You were planning for the girl to run out crying all along, weren't you?"

"Yep. Now we need to just keep it up."

"Keep what up?"

"The act. The friendship. The kindness. The false concern. Keep drawing her closer to us. Then when she's pulled in all the way," Terra made a finger gun with her right hand, "boom!" and she pretended to fire.

"You're going to kill her?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no. If she ends up knowing too much, then she joins Ash six feet under."

"Are you seriously going to pull the trigger on a girl practically the same age as you?"

"I killed a _boy_ practically the same age as me. And I'm not getting my hands dirty. Don't want her blood on the ground to be by my hand"

"Now _that_, is funny. You kill her best friend with a knife and gloved hands but won't _dare_ kill her."

"Meh. Whatever. I know someone else who will do it for me"

"You don't mean-?"

"I think it's time to give Kk a call. After all, our little assasin hasn't been in contact with us for quite a while."

* * *

**so we finally have chapter 5 up! dun dun dun, who is this Kk chick? If I were Misty, I'd RUN. IVE SEEN KK MAD AND I DONT LIKE IT.**

**So, I hope you liked this chapter. Been typing it for a while now, since around fall or winter. It's now 10:13 at night and IM DONE**

**Please please please please PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED them! I'll give you virtual huggs if you do! IF YOU DON'T KK IS COMING AFTER YOU**

**To be continued...**


	6. Impulse Insanity

**OMG look at me I'm updating within 4 months! BE PROUD OF ME!**

**I'd like to start out by thanking A.N. reviewer, Lizzette Escobar. Thank you so much for your review no really you have no idea how thankful I am. I'd like to thank you, almost line by line repsonse since I can't PM you**

_**Knowing that this makes you cry, makes me cry**_** I want everyone to know that. I never knew my work was that powerful. Next, thank you for noticing the little details, such as the notebook, and the badge case.**

**I was reading your review and I went, "Oh yeah, the badge case, right, I put that in there, ok!"**

**Almia: You completly forgot it didn't you?**

**Terra: Yes. It's impressive when a reviewer remembers more to the story than you do :(**

**Also, the Team Rocket mention. I had forgotten about them too! Being a blonde makes me that way. But I read this and I went "IIIIIIDDDDEEEEEAAAAA!" Litterally. **

**So thank you so much for that. Reviews like that can always make someone's day.**

_**I appriciate all reviews, and it pisses me off to no end when people are like "I need such-and-such number of reviews before I update and they can't be "good job please update" reviews" **_

**I _write fanfiction because I want to, and not because people review my story. So thank you for reading and reviewing. _**

**I do not own Pokemon or Lovely Bones**

**However, I DO OWN the first lines of the FF in italics and quotes. Those are for my use only and in a few months they will be under copyright under my name. **

* * *

Normal POV

"_Flowers bloom, flowers die. Sun goes down, sun goes high. Everything changes. Winter comes, ice and cold. Summer melts, away the snow. Everything changes."_

Time passes, followed by more passing time. Soon enough, it had been almost two years since the death of Ash Ketchum by the hand of Terra Miriasou. Many people went on with their lives, putting the death of the boy in the back of their minds. Some completely forgetting it. However, for Misty, it still never faded. She would visit his grave periodically, about every few months to lay flowers there and try to remind herself that he was gone. But still, no matter how hard she tried she couldn't wrap her head around the fact that he was gone.

Terra was another girl who couldn't forget about Ash. After all, she had been the one who killed the boy. Her and Sylvia constantly discussed their next move on how to take care of Misty.

"I told you Sylvia, if she learns too much then we cut her down. Simple enough," said Terra. The duo was walking through the forest outside of Pallet Town graveyard wearing dark hoodies.

"How is she going to 'learn too much'?" asked Sylvia, putting air quotes around what Terra had said earlier.

"Either I'll mess up and let something slip, you'll mess up and let something slip or she'll figure out something on her own. Probably from Ash."

"Please don't tell me you still believe his ghost is going to come through and tell her that you murdered him," Sylvia said, sighing.

"Hey, you were there with me on that night we brought his spirit out in the graveyard so don't you even dare say that ghosts aren't real."

Sylvia shuddered, remembering that cold August night. "Please don't remind me of that ever again."

Terra laughed, "And why not? Are you a scared baby?"

"Dude! There was _purple fire _that you made! That's not normal!"

"And neither is having a blue streak in your hair."

"You just wish you had one," Sylvia said defensively, patting the blue extension in her almost black hair.

The girls laughed and continued to walk forward.

"Shhh!" shouted Terra, throwing up her arm to stop her friend from walking any farther.

"What the heck, Terra?"

"Listen…can't you hear that?"

The girls both became very silent and listened. Soon enough they could hear something like a whisper and choked sobs coming from up ahead.

"Sounds like they're almost crying," whispered Sylvia.

"Yeah. We're right outside of the graveyard so it must be someone mourning," Terra whispered, shrugging.

"It's sad…"

"Bet 'cha five bucks it's Ash's grave," said Terra.

"Bet 'cha it's Misty," smirked Sylvia.

"Man, she's been growing up some."

"Who else do we know that would cry for that loser?"

"Maybe his mommy."

"Still…"

"Alright, you're on."

"And what happens if it's neither?"

"Then we both keep our money. C'mon."

The two girls walked forward out of the forest into the side of the graveyard. When they looked over to Ash's grave, they saw what looked like a boy their age kneeling on the ground.

The boy had messy brown hair and wore dark clothes. There was a bouquet of lilies in his hand laid on the grave.

Terra and Sylvia walked over to the said boy and looked grimly at the grave.

"You really miss him, don't you Gary?" asked Terra to the boy. He stood up and wiped his eyes, not caring that he looked so weak to them.

"Yeah. It's been hard, realizing that he's really gone for good. I can't believe someone would do this to him."

"Yeah…" Terra agreed, looking away and up to the sky. Her blonde hair falling like a curtain of gold over her face to hide the smile.

"Well, better get back to the office," said Gary, pulling his dark coat shut as the wind breezed by.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you got a desk job? Gary Oak, the boy who was going to be the greatest Pokémon Master ever, has a job?" asked Sylvia very sarcastically.

"Actually I'm a detective in training. I'm seventeen, so the let me in to help investigate the murder. I'm doing everything I can to settle this and avenge Ash."

"Wow, this seems to really have taken a blow on you," Sylvia said solemnly. Terra looked directly down at the ground, golden hair still creating a curtain to hide her face.

"Yeah. Well, I'll see you later I guess. Stop by the office if you find anything out," and with that he turned and left. Sylvia watched the older boy walk out of the graveyard and down the street back towards town.

"Well, that was interesting now wasn't it. Seems like you have another person trying to track you down. Only he's got the right resources to find you," said Sylvia to her friend.

Terra didn't respond, but only kept looking right at the ground.

"Terra? You ok? I know this is probably worrying you but-"

Terra's shoulders started to shake and a quiet laugh was heard from the girl. Lightning flashed in the sky and rain started to pour as she threw her head back and laughed. She just laughed like she had just won hardest game ever and her prize was close to nothing. A sick, powerful, angry laugh.

"I have something to worry about? That they're gonna find me? Catch me? Ha! Like HELL they won't!" she screamed over the rain and slammed her foot on the top of the tombstone.

"I put him in this grave singlehandedly. Me. I killed him! And look. It's been almost two damn years, and they still don't have even close to a clue that it was me. They'll never catch me! They'll spend their whole lives trying to 'avenge their friend' and never look once at me. Hell, they'll even come to me for help! You've seen that happen! You've seen how pathetic they are, how easy they break. And if they do turn out to have some brain and start to find me out, I'll send them right to Ash, six feet underground! Hahahahaaha!"

Terra laughed and screamed manically and she ground her foot into the stone and let the rain wash over her. Sylvia could do nothing but stare in horror at her friend, almost afraid that she had cracked.

But Sylvia knew her too well and knew that this wasn't fear. This was adrenaline. This was a rush. Finally, Terra was getting a battle.

* * *

Gary POV

I walked away from the graveyard, dried tears staining my face. My mind was numb, I didn't think. I only noticed the creak of the metal iron gate when I swung it open to walk through.

It was like my subconscious was controlling me. I had no idea what I was doing and I wasn't thinking about it. I knew I was walking back to the station, but I didn't know how. I knew it was raining, but I couldn't hear it fall as it mixed with my dried tears. I knew I was breathing, but I didn't know how.

More like I didn't know _why._

Why was I still going on? I couldn't remember. Where had I been? Why?

Something was floating up to the top of my mind. I couldn't place it. It was like a dark cloud with something hidden in it. It was like my mind was focused completely on that and had forgotten everything else and my body was moving without a mind. My mind kept trying to pull apart the dark cloud, trying to uncover whatever was hidden in there.

But it couldn't. There were flashes of things that ran through my mind. Puzzle pieces I couldn't fit.

_Murder_

_Justice_

_Unstoppable_

_Genius_

Still in my numb state, I walked into the office. Glass doors swung open and my body walked in.

The Chief ran up to me and spoke four words in his gruff voice.

"We have a lead"

Suddenly, everything shot back into my mind and the numbness was gone. I was Gary Oak, seventeen years old, working on the two year case of the murder of my best friend. I had just been at the graveyard where he was buried and had run into Terra and Sylvia. They had been friends of his.

My mind had shut down as a warning. Inside I knew I was in danger, and I couldn't place why.

It shut off after I left Terra. Why?

What did she have to do with this? She couldn't possibly be dangerous, could she?

"Oak! Did you hear me?"

"Yes sir," I replied. He didn't have to say which case he had a lead on, there was only one I was interested in.

The murder of Ash Ketchum.

He led me into the interrogation room in the back. He opened the door and led me inside. I sat down at the sterile table in the cell-like room. Nothing else mattered expect for the person seated across from me.

Rather the _people_

Two people sat at the table, heads down. One of them was breathing deeply, as if trying to calm themselves down. The other was shaking.

I didn't need to see their faces to know who they were. A man and a woman, probably in their twenties. The woman had red hair and the man had blue-purple hair.

"Jessie and James from Team Rocket," I said, venom in my voice

"Should've known."

Chief left and locked the door behind him. Team Rocket's Meowth was no where to be seen, probably because they didn't know it could talk and you can't really take a Pokémon to court.

"Why are we here anyways? We didn't do anything wro-"

"Shut up." I said venomously, cutting Jessie off.

"Wha-"

"_Shut up!"_ I shouted, cutting off the red head again. Fear covered her whole face, and ignorance filled her eyes.

"Don't place so innocent! You can't hide what you've done!" angrily I shouted.

"We haven't done anything! We left Team Rocket two years after-"

"Two years ago you said?"

"Yes," Jessie gulped, for the first time not being cutoff.

"Why did you leave?"

"We felt so guilty for all we had done, we couldn't stay there," Jessie said, hanging her head.

I laughed sadistically.

"If you want to confess, don't be so discreet. We already found you, so you might as just say it flat out."

"Say what?"

My eyes turned coldly on her and locked.

"That two years ago you murdered Ash Ketchum."

It took a minute for Jessie to comprehend what I had said, but her features changed to a complete look of shock when she understood.

"What!"

"Quit denying it. One of you lured Ash into the cave; I'm guessing you kidnapped Pikachu or something. When he got there, the other one knocked him out and then you killed him. That's my theory of how you executed your crime. However, you could've gone with a different plan but that doesn't matter it more that we-"

"Why would we kill that innocent kid! We were there at his funeral with Meowth, pouring our hearts out! If we were his cold-blooded murderers, why would we care so much about what happened to him?" shouted James for the first time, cutting me off. His head had shot up and there were tears overflowing in his eyes and he had no control over his shaking body.

"You were sick and tired of chasing him and Pikachu. Figured you'd just end it," I replied.

"No! We left Team Rocket because we felt that we shouldn't continue our Pokémon thieving after Ash's death! We felt guilty that we had always chased him down for his Pikachu and that the kid ended up dying! We just…" James broke down into sobs and muffled tears.

"Save your breath, you two can act all you want but we all know you're guilty. And Meowth being your partner, we can only guess he had a part in this too. He'll either be locked up or put to sleep, just like you two."

I hit a buzzer on the wall for the officers to come back and take them to their cells.

"Wait! You can't do this! We're innocent! Please, Gary! Please!" Jessie shouted as the cops came in and led them out.

I walked out of the interrogation room and back into the main station.

"Hey, Chief! I'm done for the day!" I shouted to him, walking out of the station.

Outside, the rain had stopped but the sky promised another shower soon. I walked around the side of the building and found something weird.

White graffiti was tattooed all over the side of the station wall. The white lines of paint were fresh; I could smell it in the air. They formed a giant peace sign on the wall, mocking justice I guess.

"Stupid teenagers, chief's gonna have a fit…" I mumbled.

"_Find her…"_

I whipped around when I heard the voice, but there was no one around.

"_Find her…serve her justice…"_

The disembodied voice got a little stronger. To say the least it was creeping me out.

"Who's there!" I shouted to the air.

"_Please. Find her"_

I started to walk away from the peace sign and the creepy voice.

"_Avenge me"_

I froze. Those words, that tone

That voice.

"A-a-Ash?" I stammered, unsure if my mind was playing tricks on me or not.

"_Please Gary"_

Now I was sure it was him, "Ash! Ash! Who is she! Tell me! Ash!"

"_Find her, the girl with the tattoo…"_ and his voice faded away into the wind.

"Wha-?" I looked over back at the graffiti peace sign. And then I realized that this wasn't just some graffiti.

At the bottom, there was a small scribble in black paint. You wouldn't notice it much against the bricks of the building. But I could read what it said and clearly tell whose hand painted it.

Ash was scrawled onto the bricks by only his distinguishable hand.

I smiled and looked up at the sky, just as the rain came down and washed away the fresh paint, leaving a mess of white and black but no trace of the peace sign or his name.

He had sent me a clue.

And I avenge him.

* * *

**Sooo? How'd you like it? I liked the first half better than the second. That was fun to type. The second half was an idea from Lizzette Escobar and an idea I got while typing it.**

**While listening to "Perfect Enemy" by t.A.T.u. repeadtly. Like, 6 time repeat. t.A.T.u. songs are really great for this story. **

**"All About Us" actually inspired many scenes in this story, along with "Not Gonna Get Us" and "Dangerous and Moving" At least for the Terra/Sylvia/Kk relationship. "Friend or Foe" and "Perfect Enemy" might join them but IDK**

**Pretty pretty pretty please review and someone pretty pretty pretty please turn off my TV airing the Phillies v.s. Mets game. It's boring and distracting and I'm too lazy to turn it off. **

**P.S.**

**you all just lost the game ;)**


	7. Tattoo

**Thanks again to my reviewers! I.C. 2014, Lizzette Escobar and my "sister" Almiaranger.**

**Considering Lizzette is my only AN reviewer, I responded to the other two. I'm going to use right here to respond to Liz. If you want to get right to the story just keep scrolling.**

**Well Liz, thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and hitting 20 reviews for me! Your first review was by far the greatest thing ever. Well you mentioned the "constantly re-draws". You'll see part of that in here ;) **

**I laughed and cried when you said that you act out the story. I laughed because I've done that with other stories when my parents aren't around and I thought I was the only one who ever did that. I cried because it was my story that you were acting out and that it was that special to you. **

**Again, you will see everything you mentioned in that review here. In this chappie. Except Ash's mother and father. Most of the fandom believes Ash's father died when Ash was little and I'm going along with the theme that he ran off and never returned. His mother and Mr. Mime aren't as interesting characters to play with but I will somewhere along the lines, but not now.**

**Sabrina will be in the story. Just not right here. Maybe next chapter. If you've seen the Lovely Bones, think of the role Ruth plays in the story. **

**Terra hating Ash? Well, I explained that to another reviewer through a message but Terra was based off of me. And I hate Ash. But the character of Terra has strayed farther and farther from what I'm like and become her own person. So I'll reveal why later in the story. **

**Jessie and James no longer call Ash a "twerp" because I'm lazy and forgot xD. But then I went back and read it and found out once again, my lazy mistakes fit in perfectly. **

**Oh and about the ghost episodes, I've already seen them. Many times. Remember I didn't like Ash so the whole thing was a fun situation for me. But it gave me ideas. I first saw those episodes about four years ago in 5th grade. My old pic was a pic from the con I went to. I was a little too excited about being kissed to care about appearances. But I'm 13, going on 14. If you have a Devi page I'm on there much more often than I am on here. Now my pic is Amy Lee but that'll change…sometime…maybe…**

**I don't own Pokémon, and I probably wouldn't have to write fanfiction if I did.**

**And I don't own Dangerous and Moving by t.A.T.u. Quote in the beginning. **

**And I'm trying to stop this switching POV's thing. Its normal, omniscient 3rd person unless the character is specified. **

**Got some fourth wall crap in the beginning.**

* * *

"_You take it all away, but never give it back._

_And this is what you say: 'their lives are yellow-black'"_

Leaves and trees swayed as the wind blew through the forest. Animals scampered across the floor of the forest and kindly greeted one another. Twigs and leaves alike crunched under the feet of both the animals, and the two girls, Terra and Sylvia, walking down the forest path.

"Remind me again, why are we walking through a forest again for no real reason?" Sylvia asked her blonde friend.

Terra shrugged and blew a strand of hair out of her face. "Pure boredom, I guess. Walking always helps me clear writers' block."

"Since when do you write?"

"Since when do you care?"

"Touché"

Terra sighed and tied her black hoodie around her waist with the sleeves. She picked a single leaf off the ground and began to examine it, picking at it.

Sylvia suddenly reached out and grabbed Terra's left wrist, twisting the inside up for her to see. The maimed leaf fluttered out Terra's hand as brown eyes intensely examined her wrist.

There, in solid black ink, was a tattoo of the peace sign Terra always drew onto her hand. Only it was a real tattoo.

"You got a tattoo?" Sylvia nearly shrieked.

"Yeah…didn't I already show you?"

"No!"

"Well, I did. Decided to stop tracing a stupid peace sign on my wrist and put it on there permanently. Probably gonna regret it in a week though. Worth it, since I had Nick Perri tattoo it on for me-"

"I'm gonna put this bluntly," Sylvia interrupted, "but what the hell were you thinking?"

"I don't think I was, but that's nothing new"

"Youfound out that Ash saw your stupid peace sign tattoo. So instead of trying to wash it off when you could, you choose to go and get it tattooed permanently. Seriously Terra, what the hell?"

"I thought it was time I added a little spice to this game. Things were getting boring."

The dark brunette gave Terra a complete dear-in-the-headlights looks. "You killed a boy and left everyone he knew distressed. His best friend spends his days crying at his grave, and the girl that liked him saw his ghost. You even told me that you're planning on killing Misty now too. And you're telling me that things are getting boring?"

"Pretty much."

"You have absolutely no idea how screwed up in the head you are, do you."

"Nope."

"You're hopeless," sighed Sylvia as she dropped her friend's wrist.

"I know, and that's why you wuv me," said Terra as she hugged her friend.

"Get off of me, crazy. I think there're people up ahead," said Sylvia, pushing Terra slightly away from her.

Sure enough, just up ahead there was a large group of people. The forest thinned out, eventually ending and leading out to the wide open sand and crystal waves. Terra and Sylvia walked onto the beach, taking in the unusual sight they saw.

People were gathered on the beach, more specifically around a large cave in the cliff side. That same cave was the one where Terra murdered Ash those few years ago. However, now there were strips of black and yellow tape guarding the entrance.

"Caution tape? What's going on?" asked Sylvia to her friend.

"Beats me."

"Let's go ask Gary then."

"Sylvia?"

"Hmm?"

"Gary isn't here."

"He's right over there. Telling everyone else what to do," Sylvia pointed over at the cave entrance. Sure enough, the brunette seemed to be directing part of the people at the cave.

"How long did you know he was here?"

"Whole time"

"Why the hell didn't you say something?"

"I didn't know you were blind"

"Watch it." Terra stormed away from her friend and towards Gary. Before reaching him though, she composed herself and created a calm and innocent mask.

"Gary? Is that you?" she asked. Gary turned around and smiled when he saw Terra. However, the smile was small and tired. Terra could tell he'd been working here for quite some time.

"Hey Terra, Sylvia" Gary replied, acknowledging Terra and Sylvia who had just caught up to her blonde friend.

"What's going on? What are you doing here?" asked Terra, still wearing her innocent mask.

"I don't know if you girls know or not," said Gary, "but this is the site where Ash was murdered. We're conducting a full investigation."

"Gary, Ash died two years ago. Don't you think you should've investigated, well, two years ago?" asked Sylvia.

"We should've, but everyone there was so lazy and we didn't have the funding. The police system for Pallet Town is pathetic. It's a small town, and there's never any crime so when Ash got killed, nobody knew what to do and there wasn't enough money. But now we have some funding from the bigger cities and the case was never closed, so we decided to look closer to capture this killer."

"Why would big cities pay a small town money to investigate the murder of a kid? I mean seriously, they've got their own crime rates to deal with," said Terra.

"Ash's death was big news. He was a famous trainer after all, better than I'll ever be that's for sure," Gary said softly, his eyes saddening. "Everyone was upset, and gym leaders who knew him were willing to donate money to help find his killer and bring them to justice."

"Ohhh," Sylvia said.

"So, I decided to help head this investigation. I'm more motivated that most of the people here, but it's a lot of work. We just keep kicking up dirt."

"What exactly are you looking for?" asked Terra, curious for her own gain and protection.

"Evidence. Clues. Anything that we can find that's of some value."

"Mr. Oak! Mr. Oak! We found something!" shouted someone from inside the cave to Gary. Gary's head whipped around.

The brunette teenager nearly ran to the officer calling him over. Terra and Sylvia decided to follow close behind, acting curious for obvious reasons instead of protection.

There was a man on the floor of the cave in gloves, and he was holding a quarter in his hand.

"Here, we found this and looked to see if there were any fingerprints," the man handed Gary the coin after he put on some gloves.

"And?"

"Sir, Ash's fingerprints were on there. However, nobody else's was found."

"Dammit!" Gary cursed, tossing the quarter back to the man. "That doesn't help at all. We knew he was killed here. So what, he took out his pocket change before he got killed?"

"With due respect sir, but he could've been mugged and then killed. Gloves could've concealed the culprit's prints."

Gary sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair. "Yeah, I know. We know he was murdered and there was definitely a struggle. The autopsy two years ago proved that he died from blood loss, plus the killer tried to choke him. The bruises on his neck proved it. But still, we tried to track the clothing fibers left behind, and we just kicked up dirt. This case is going no where."

"Did you ever think of dropping it?" Sylvia peeped from the sidelines. Gary whirled on her, eyes ablaze.

"Did I ever think of _dropping it?_" his voice hysterical on the last few words. "This is the murder of Ash Ketchum. He was like a brother to me. I don't care if it takes two years or twenty-two years, I'm going to send his killer to their death!"

"So then the punishment's been decided already. The death penalty? They determine a verdict before they even have their culprit," Terra said coolly from her place next to Sylvia, arms crossed.

"No, but it's a first degree murder so it's either death penalty or life in prison."

"Well, whatever then."

"Why are you so concerned?" Gary asked, questioningly.

"Hmm? I'm not concerned. I'm just curious, that's all. Am I not allowed to be curious, or would that make me suspicious?" Terra joked.

"No, no, it's fine," Gary laughed. But his laugh was tense. _"Could Terra have something to do with this? She's so indifferent to this whole thing, and very calm speaking about it. She almost seems like she's acting. She's a genius, so she certainly could've thought of an untraceable crime. But still, would Terra really be that cold-hearted? That cruel? Why would she even have the motive to do it in the first place?_

_Come to think of it, why would anyone have that motive? Why would anyone want to kill Ash Ketchum? Other than Team Rocket of course, I can see their reasons. But that voice, Ash's voice, pointed out that it was a girl. It might've been just Jessie, but I don't think James or anyone else in Team Rocket was involved for that matter. It's just a feeling I have._

_Ash was always so kind and friendly. Sure, he could get on a guy's nerves, but enough to be killed? _

_Terra just urks me the wrong way. Maybe I'm overthinking all of this. I have no proof that Ash's ghost spoke to me. He told me it was a girl with a peace sign tattoo. How many girls on the planet have peace signs tattooed onto them? Millions probably. There's no proof anyways. I could be going insane for all I know." _Gary thought to himself.

"Well, we better get going. You look like you have work to do, and I have to meet up with someone later. So I'll see ya around then," said Terra to Gary.

"Yeah, we definitely need to make progress on this thing. Who are you meeting up with?"

"An old friend," smiled Terra. But Gary could tell that smile held more behind it than met the eye.

"Well, see ya later then," said Gary.

"Bye!" shouted Sylvia as she hurried out with Terra. As Terra waved, Gary caught sight of something new on her wrist.

A solid black peace sign tattooed on the inside of her left wrist.

Gary gulped, and somewhere, his instincts were screaming at him that he was staring face to face with Ash Ketchum's murderer.

* * *

Terra and Sylvia reached their new apartment in Pallet Town. Terra had bought it a while ago when she realized that the murder case was going to really be investigated and she needed to be close in order to stay on top of the case.

Sylvia collapsed on the couch and Terra went straight to the phone.

"So who's this friend you're meeting up with, hmm? Or was that just an excuse to get away from Mr. Detective," asked Sylvia.

"I just stretched the truth a little is all. I'm not really meeting up with them, but I'm going to call her tonight."

"Who?"

"Why, our dear old friend. We were like sisters! She probably returning from dinner right now, so I'll give her a call," Terra glanced at the clock.

"But it's only the middle of the day." Sylvia looked at the clock, then at Terra. Her face took on a puzzled expression and she looked back at the clock. Her eyebrows scrunched up as she did a mental calculation. A small "ohh" sound escaped her mouth and Terra grinned.

Terra dialed a number, and the phone began to ring.

* * *

Far away from Pallet Town, outside of bustling Pewter City, a sleek black town car drove through the mountains. The chauffer was a mysterious man in a suit, and in the back of the car only one woman sat. However, nothing but her figure could be seen in the over clouding darkness of the desolate mountains.

The car began to drive down a hidden path between two close sides of the mountain, and soon came to stop in front of an elegant house hugging the side of the mountain and facing down upon Pewter City. However, this house could not be seen from Pewter City because it was too far away and from the ground view, it was obscured by trees.

The chauffer exited the car and opened the door for the lady riding in the backseat. He bowed to her and soon re-entered the car and drove away.

The woman turned out to be not really a woman, but a girl. She looked as if she could only be seventeen at the oldest. She had chestnut curls the fell to her shoulders, and clear, pale skin. She had a broad build and a tall stature; she looked to be about 5'7".

Her eyes were hazel, but devoid of emotion. Overall she seemed rather bored.

The girl wore a beautiful strapless gown. It was a pomegranate color and flowed in the mountain winds. The waist was embellished with gold and ruby jewels. There was a slit up the front of the dress, and there was a bright orange layer of fabric underneath that was slit as well. The dress was astonishing, and the girl looked absolutely breathtaking. Any man would've stared at the sight.

She entered the house as if she owned the place. Turns out, she did.

The girl kicked off her golden heels at the door and sighed as she walked inside. Even though she had a magnificent house, she didn't have a need for servants. She lived there alone.

As she collapsed on a leather couch in her living room, the phone began to ring. The brunette sighed and picked herself up off the couch and made her way, barefoot, over to the kitchen.

Her feet glided across the cool wood floors as she finally picked up the phone and leaned down on the granite countertops.

"Hello?"

"_Well hey there Klover. It's been a while."_

Her eyes widened instantly as she nearly jumped from her position lying across the counter.

"Terra?"

"_Who else would know what time you got home from work. How've you been?"_

Klover smiled as her friend talked over the phone. "It's been okay, I guess. Work's been increasing lately. I just got home from dinner with some corrupted head of some lazy department of some power-hungry company. Y'know, the usual."

"_Haha, so how'd it work out?"_

"How it always works out. Max drives me there, I spend a few hours at a nice place talking to an asshole, we eat dinner, he tries to seduce me into his bed, blah blah blah, and I always come home trying to get Max to explain to me why there's always blood on these nice dresses."

"_Hahahahaha dude you're hilarious. I would've thought by now you knew how not to make a mess."_

"I wore a sort-of red color tonight, so it worked out better, but still…" Klover trailed off and examined her fingertips, which were covered with specks of blood.

"_Do you ever wear gloves?"_

"I never leave any evidence. No one out there but you and Sylv really know my true name. Tonight it was Marilyn, last night I was Kristen, the night before was Lily…ugh. And every other month my hair is a different color. Now I even have lenses too! God, I'm never just _me _anymore."

"_That's what you get for becoming a public assassin."_

"Tell me about it," Klover sighed and walked into another room. This one had a darker theme to it, with red velvet curtains drawn over all the windows and a bookcase lining the inner wall. There were dark wood chests and a table in the room.

"So did you just call to talk or did you need something?" Klover asked her friend, walking over and pulling a book down from the wall.

"_Hahaha, that's our Klover. So perceptive."_

"So what's the order?" she asked, opening the book to reveal that it was hollowed out and filled with drugs. Klover reached down into the slit of her dress and pulled out a small circular pouch that she dropped into the hollow book. The pouch most likely contained drugs as well.

"_There's no order yet, but I need you on standby. Be able to be ready at a moment's notice."_

"How come? Who did you piss off now?" asked Klover with a joking mood. She put that drug book back and pulled another hollow one off the shelf. This one was completely empty. She reached down to the right side of her slit and pulled out a fully loaded, shiny, clean gun. She put it into the hollow book and put it back.

"_I um…I killed a kid. Remember Ash Ketchum? The pokémon trainer from Pallet Town?"_

"Oh yeah. The annoying one. What, did he get on your nerves so you shot him?" This time Klover reached to her other leg. On both legs there were belts that held the weapons in place. She carried drugs and two guns on a regular outing. She pulled out the left gun. It wasn't as shiny and actually had some dents in it from previous nights. She put it into the book and killed the gun like a mother kisses her baby before she put the book back.

"_I cut him to death, thank you very much. Yeah, and his old friend is now a detective so they're trying to find me out. Plus his lover girl is as annoying and meddling as ever. If people start to find things out to fast or it becomes dangerous, things could get very messy. So I need someone outside of the picture to step in, eliminate the problem, and disappear. Sounds like a perfect job for you."_

"It does. But if I do have to do anything, I'll have to charge you," said Klover, taking off her belts.

"_Aw c'mon, doesn't a friend get it free?"_

"Nope. I still have to get off my lazy ass and kill someone, so it's still work and I still better be getting paid even if it's not by the organization."

"_It's fine. Apparently my parents were rich and left me a truckload of money, so I never worry about that."_

"Then why did you even ask"

"_I don't know. I'm cheap, but mainly because I knew it would annoy you."_

"Bitch"

"_Thank you! Now, as I was saying, do you think you could do that for me, Kk?"_

Kk smiled a wicked grin and eyed her fake bookshelf that hid her weapons from view.

"Just call when you need me, and then consider it done."

"_I always knew I could count on you."_

The line went dead. Klover hung up the phone and smiled. The ball was rolling further and further down the hill. Kk the assassin was set to kill anyone that threatened Terra's freedom.

At this rate, Terra would win, and Ash would be forever left unjustified.

* * *

**I can't believe I'm actually updating. I've been working on this since New Years Day. Seriously, 1/1/12 was the day I started and 5/17/12 was the day I finished. Man I'm slow.**

**So I introduced Kk! Love it? Hate it? REVIEW! Please! I love reviews (if you didn't already read that in the opening note)**

**So what's going to happen next? Even I don't know! xD I might. But I'm not telling you. That would spoil the story! **

**But please review! I will give you all virtual hugs since I cannot see you!**


End file.
